


A Beautiful Stranger

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, M/M, PP, Post-Canon, Slash, Traditional Media, Watercolours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Illustration for fan fiction"Princess dress".Drawn in August 2015, watercolours.
Relationships: Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Beautiful Stranger

  
  


**Прекрасная незнакомка**  
Иллюстрация к фанфику [Esthree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree) ["Платье принцессы"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102885).  
Нарисовано в августе 2015 года


End file.
